<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>决意 by Cat_TowerNUMBER4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963467">决意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4'>Cat_TowerNUMBER4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Azakana, Alpha Yasuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Omega Yone, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个亚永＆亚扎卡纳/永恩（似乎也可以写成亚永）的abo文，本文中亚扎卡纳被视作人名<br/>有很随便的ntr情节和随便写写的性行为，一篇雷文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azakana/Yone(League of Legends), Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>决意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>喝酒熬夜就别写文，我这写的都是什么东西............<br/>永恩用的是灵魂莲华的造型因为写的时候我好像一直在想那个灵魂莲华永恩的动画（。）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二性别的分化一般发生在18-25岁，代表着生殖器官的完全成熟——永恩与亚索相差5岁，然而就是在亚索18岁成年的那天，他们同时发生了分化，他们的第二性别有出人意料的地方，但对他们两人而言确实理所当然的。<br/>亚索，毫无悬念地分化为了Alpha，而永恩却是让所有认识他的人都感到惊讶的Omega——尽管对于亚索而言，永恩是Omega一事他早已了然于心。<br/>自永恩成年后起，他的身上就一直若隐若现地萦绕着某种诱人的香气，亚索仔细地嗅闻过，那时他就发现香气的源头是永恩后颈的腺体，在意识到永恩有可能会分化为某种香甜、柔软的性别后的那天夜里，亚索在梦境中咬穿了永恩的后颈腺体，他在虚无的气味中迎来了自己的第一次遗精。<br/>亚索一直觉得永恩的分化不过是早晚的事，他对自己能够赶上永恩第一次分化为Omega并标记他一事不抱有一点希望，但没想到永恩的分化期拖拖拉拉的，亚索能闻到他的味道越来越浓烈，却总是缺少那临门一脚，一直拖到了他成年。<br/>他们的分化结果是受了他们间的影响而被决定的。他们一直都是这么认为，否则，性格刚强如永恩的人是断不会成为一名Omega的。他们几乎是同时迎来了分化，亚索利用骤然变得敏锐的感官追寻着空气中馥郁的香气，最终来到永恩房中，发现他的哥哥、他的Omega——正痛苦地蜷在床上，浑身湿透着被初次发情煎熬。<br/>亚索标记了永恩。他的阴茎卡在永恩脆弱的生殖腔中，顶端膨胀成结牢牢地将他们结合在一起。在永恩的尖叫中亚索咬穿了永恩的后颈腺体，注入自己的信息素，在射精中彻底地完成了标记。他拔出牙齿，喘着气，在永恩耳边模模糊糊地说道，哥哥，你是不是在等我？<br/>是的。永恩想。他从十八岁意识到自己即将在亚索的影响下分化为Omega、而距离亚索的分化还有好几年的时候，就在有意识地寻求能够推迟分化期的手段。然而推迟分化期被认为是有损身体的行为，不仅不被建议，甚至连相应的药物都不被允许贩售——正是在那时永恩认识到了在黑市中贩卖实验药物的亚扎卡纳。或者说，是亚扎卡纳主动找上来的。<br/>亚扎卡纳自称自己收集到了永恩需要推迟分化期的信息，并向他推销自己实验室在研发的药品——他一再声称自己的药品是安全的，但有一个致命的副作用是会造成用药人失去生育能力，再加上政府不允许推迟分化期，因此他的药剂才未能通过审核。永恩思索了许久，最终还是使用了亚扎卡纳提供的药物，他与亚索是世所不容的乱伦关系，他本也不打算要孩子——现在不过是将选择的权利剥夺而已，他能接受，他相信亚索也能理解。<br/>永恩用亚扎卡纳的药用了快五年。在注射药剂后，信息素的堆叠会达到顶峰，他在第一次使用时就陷入了假性发情，被亚扎卡纳按在椅子上以度过假性发情为名强奸，这是他第一次体会到高潮。永恩在恐惧与不贞的愧疚中想要停止，但是可以感觉到的逐渐逼近的分化征兆还是让他回到了亚扎卡纳的实验室中，到了后来，他已经习惯了注射后的假性发情与性事，都快要分不清自己到底是否也乐在其中了。<br/>到了亚索即将成年的时候，永恩提出自己想要中止注射的请求，他原本以为亚扎卡纳会为难他，不会轻易放走他，然而亚扎卡纳很爽快就同意了。他们在实验室摆放着用以小憩的小床上最后做了一次，亚扎卡纳甚至没有费心送他走，提起裤子就回到了自己的实验工作中，永恩莫名地有些感激，更莫名地感到失落。<br/>那个红发的男人。红发的Alpha。永恩感受着微凉的精液填满了他的内腔，沉甸甸地垂坠，他抚摸着微微隆起的小腹，终于松了口气——他已经是亚索的Omega，这点是无法改变的，而他过去经受的一切已经不再有意义。<br/>永恩怀抱着幸福睡去，然而亚扎卡纳对他还隐瞒了最致命的一点，这种药剂除了会让受试者失去生育能力，它还会让受试者的腺体信息素无法形成永久结合。接受药物的时间越长，结合的持续时间就越短。亚扎卡纳放走了永恩，但永恩一定会回来。<br/>他离不开亚扎卡纳，就像他离不开亚索一样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>